


In Deep Water

by bioletbaudelaire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Am Sorry, The idea just came to me, and I had to write it, i hurt these kids too much, set during the wide window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioletbaudelaire/pseuds/bioletbaudelaire
Summary: Sailing a boat in the middle of a hurricane is never a good idea.





	In Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance

“Violet! What do we do?” Klaus shouted, barely audible over the sound of the waves crashing against the boat.

“I don’t know!” Violet shouted back, tying her hair in a ribbon. “But we need to find Curdled Cave to save Aunt Josephine!”

Klaus picked up Sunny and glanced at Violet with a tinge of hope in his eyes. Violet simply frowned. She was unable to think of an invention to better their situation.

“Wa out!” Sunny screeched, which meant “Watch out for that wave!”

Sure enough, they rode over a giant wave, tilting the boat on an angle. The Baudelaires stumbled backwards, trying not to fall out. They all breathed a sigh of relief once the boat became more stable.

“I’ll try to steer us out of here!” Violet yelled. She pushed past Klaus and Sunny, sitting down near the tiller. She moved the tiller to the right, causing the boat to go left.

“What do you want me to do?” Klaus asked, his gaze shifting around the boat, looking for a way to make use of himself.

“I don’t know,” Violet replied, “Just keep- oh no.”

The Baudelaire orphans could do nothing but stare in horror as the biggest wave yet approached their boat. In just a moment, the boat was flipped upside down, throwing the children off the boat and into the water.

Klaus struggled to keep himself and Sunny afloat. Both children panicked as they kicked at the water, although it was not helping them at all. As they slipped underwater, they heard Violet calling their names.

“Klaus! Sunny!” Violet shouted. She, like her brother and sister, struggled to stay above water. Waves splashed over her face every few seconds, and she was getting tired from flailing around so much.

The current pulled Violet underwater. She never came back up.

\---

“Hey, Hooky! Look at that!” Count Olaf exclaimed. Fernald pulled himself away from the steering wheel so he could stand beside Count Olaf.

Count Olaf handed Fernald the spyglass. Fernald peered through it, fixing his gaze on another boat in the distance. He could see Violet, lying on the boat, unmoving. A small figure in a yellow raincoat was by her side. Fernald could only assume this figure to be Sunny. On the other end of the boat, someone was pulling Klaus’s limp body overboard.

“They’re fools! They thought it was a good idea to go into the lake during a hurricane, and look where that got them!” Count Olaf shouted, snatching the spyglass from Fernald. “Now that they’re dead, how am I going to get that fortune?”

“You could talk to the banker.” Fernald suggested.

“Good idea, Hooky. Take me back to shore so we can talk to Mr. Banker Man.”

Fernald glanced at the boat in the distance once more before steering the boat away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a bit short, but please let me know what you think!!
> 
> also when i wrote this in google docs i used comic sans as my font so this is cursed i'm sorry


End file.
